Weapons of Mass Distraction
by mscyanide
Summary: AU/AH Klaroline in Washington DC, where Care works in the DA's office, Klaus is a shady billionaire with influence, and Elena is in Congress.
1. Prologue

**So, I'm a fan of political shows and films, particularly if they fall within the satire genre. I'm nowhere near knowledgeable or talented enough to write such things, but if there was ever an arena for a human Klaus to cause havoc surely it would be in politics.**

**The title is stolen from a film I'm fond of.**

**This is simply an introduction to establish the relationships and events that have occurred before the actual story begins. If you have watched the show from the beginning it should be fairly clear where this falls, you know if I hadn't turned everyone human and deposited them in Washington DC.**

**I make no promises for quick updates as I haven't actually mapped the story out yet. Also I have no beta and tend to just write and post so if you pick up errors please point them out.**

* * *

There are, it is said, only two certainties in life – death and taxes – Elena Gilbert would argue for a third - Klaus Mikaelson's capacity for destruction. Her short term in politics had been subjugated by his vicious tendencies – one attack after the other all aimed at forcing her to either bow to his will or simply bow-out.

Barely two months into the campaign his _people _had approached requesting that she lend her ear to their concerns. Naïve as she was she had dismissed the request out of hand, not interested in listening to their oil fueled arguments. After all, what was the harm in her considering bills on their merits rather than what each lobby group determined was their pitfalls? What was the harm in forming one's own policies and opinions?

Apparently a lot, for not a week later her best friend/de facto campaign manager would have, had Damon Salvatore not somehow managed to recover the incriminating pictures, been plastered all over the tabloids in a compromising position with one Tyler Lockwood. Making out with one's boyfriend fully clothed, albeit in a dress that left little to the imagination, was hardly front page news, but there was just something decidedly unseemly getting it on in the cabinet room. Particularly when one of the participants happened to be the son of the republican senate leader and the other was running a surprisingly effective campaign to get a young idealistic Elena Gilbert elected to Congress. Not to forget that they their being there was a security breach which had apparently been ignored.

Elena didn't know how Damon had retrieved the photos and she wasn't sure she wanted to, she was simply grateful that her best friend was spared the embarrassment and her campaign hadn't suffered. Of course just as they had all breathed a sigh of relief, another far more damaging story made front page news.

Everyone was aware that her aunt Jenna, who had acted as her guardian since the untimely death of her parents, had been somewhat wild in her youth, but they regretfully hadn't realized just how wild. There could be no denial that the naked woman snorting cocaine and engaging in BDSM sex acts with no less than four partners was Jenna Sommers considering the excellent lighting and high resolution. It was in fact so good that one couldn't help but think it was a professional job. It was certainly a professional stitch-up; one that Mikaelson, despite the lack of evidence, was clearly behind.

Regardless, the fact remained that whether Jenna was set up or not she had been a very active participant. A very active participant that, in contrast to her bondage mask wearing partners, was staring directly into the camera's lens, her face as unobstructed as her body was unclothed – if one didn't consider nipple clamps clothing.

Jenna, who had moved passed the excesses of her youth to become a respectable member of society, was devastated to say the least. In fact she was so distraught that in an ill-fated attempt to escape the hounding press core she got behind the wheel, took a corner much too quickly, lost control, and ploughed head-on into an oncoming vehicle. In doing so she killed not only herself but both occupants in the other car. Having lost her parents in a car crash, it was particularly traumatic for Elena and having to publicly apologize to the families of Jules and Greta only made it worse.

But what really destroyed her, what had kept her up at night, was the knowledge that it was all her fault. If she had only played along, smiled and nodded, the people she was close to would not have become targets. Fifteen years was a long time to hold onto something so explosive, but it was a well-known fact that Klaus Mikaelson played a long game and considering the Gilbert's prominence in politics they should have anticipated it. They should have, as Caroline herself had suggested when Elena first announced that she was considering running, check the family closets for skeletons or better yet have Bonnie check.

At the time Elena had laughed, a family such as hers wasn't prone to the types of scandals that destroyed so many others. Hell, the Gilberts were so well established amongst the power players of DC they were practically a founding family. Or at least they had been, before her Uncle John's unexpected withdrawal from society, before her father's untimely death. Elena had intended to continue her family's legacy, but it seemed she was destined for failure, or rather that Klaus Mikaelson decided she was.

It was following Jenna's death that Caroline ignored Elena's protest that if there was something to find it would have come out during her father's long political career and had Bonnie dig into the Gilbert clan. Bonnie Bennett another of Elena's best friends and the real life version of Olivia Pope, uncovered much more than Elena had thought possible. It turned out that the Gilbert family had a lot of secrets - their history was soap opera worthy.

The most shocking secret, at least as far as Elena was concerned, was that Grayson and Miranda Gilbert weren't her birth parents, she was it seemed the product of an illicit affair between her Uncle John – a man she wasn't excessively fond of – and Isobel Flemming who was apparently the ex-wife of Alaric Saltzman who just happened to be the love of Jenna Sommers last few years of life. If that wasn't enough Isobel Flemming was also a distant cousin from the Petrova side of the family - that being Elena's grandmother's maiden name.

What's more Damon Salvatore, the very same Damon Salvatore that had saved her best friend from public embarrassment was responsible for the breakdown in Isobel and Alaric's marriage having apparently screwed her out of love with the man. And as though it couldn't get any worse this was after Katerina Petrova – otherwise known as Katherine Pierce – had broken Damon's heart having dumped him for his younger brother Stefan, who was then later discarded in favor of Elijah Mikaelson, the devil's own brother.

And the incestuous cherry on top? Elena Gilbert second cousin of one Katherine Pierce was, at the time, very much in love with Stefan Salvatore and on the verge of getting engaged.

The further back one went the worse it seemed to get, her ancestors were apparently every bit as vicious as Klaus Mikaelson and had throughout their time in DC and their ancestral home of Mystic Falls Virginia engaged in a variety of unsavory actions which if revealed would surely end her short career in politics. Thankfully Katherine Pierce was an evil bitch and could be counted on decimating any and all that attempted to bring her family's good name into disrepute so they had little to fear in relation to the Petrova's long line of atrocities.

Her Uncle nee birth father had put an end to the personal scandal by publicly declaring that Elena whilst biologically his was now and always had been the daughter of Grayson Gilbert. It was not a secret he declared, merely private and at no point had any of the family made an effort to hide it. Though not exactly true, the media found it less interesting than the life and times of Jenna Sommers so it died a quick death. John Gilbert faded back into the anonymity he seemed so set on and Caroline somehow spun it so that Elena's story was the kind of fairy tale the public seemed so fond of – right up until they pushed you off the cliff that is.

Considering their campaign was driven by name recognition it was perhaps surprising that all the bad publicity did not appear to influence the result. Caroline had jokingly stated that voting Gilbert was so ingrained in the constituents' minds that she could have spent their entire marketing allocation on shoes and still delivered a Gilbert win. Considering a post voting survey indicated that a large selection of those who advised they voted for her did so mostly out of habit, Caroline's joke was more fact than fiction.

Elena arrived in Washington DC hopeful that the ugliness that surrounded her run for office would be relegated to history now that she was an elected official, but she soon realized that was not to be the case. It had started well, if you didn't include Caroline abandoning her to return to the DA's office from where she had taken a leave of absence in order to help get Elena elected. The way Caroline told it Elena had fought through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to make it to Capitol Hill, and would be just fine without her. Elena wished that was the case.

It started well. Her appointed office wasn't in the best location, but nor was it as bad as it could have been. Damon had agreed to act as her Chief of Staff and she had faith that while he might not have been the most reputable of people he had her best interests at heart. She settled in, was almost comfortable, and then something astounding happened. Raising not just a few eyebrows freshly elected Elena Gilbert was appointed to fill the seat of a recently deceased member of the Ways and Means committee, one of the most powerful committees in the House. Her father had served twelve years and never hoped to reach such a lofty position, Elena was barely in office four months.

It was unheard of, utterly unprecedented. Elena was flattered, though perplexed. Until of course she received yet another _request_ from his _people_ – it was all downhill from there. She was not so foolish to turn him down twice, even though there was no one in the whole wide world she hated more. So behind closed doors she and Damon meet with the Devil's representatives and in that meeting they proceeded to outline the way of the world. Elena had been enraged, but she swallowed down her wrath and with a very carefully controlled expression she thanked them for their time – as though they had done her a favor – and politely showed them the door. Upon their exit they handed Damon an envelope and extended well wishes to the two of them.

The contents of the envelope turned rage into terror, for the disc within held details of each and every scandal that could bury her political career and one more that might have sent Damon Salvatore to jail. And Damon probably would have ended up there had Stefan, her _epic _love, not made a deal with the Devil that saved him. Stefan had, much like his elder brother, spent a good few years whoring out his legal services to the rich and notorious. At some point during his immoral past as the Ripper, so named because he utterly decimated all those that stood against him whether by legal means or others, he and the Devil had become the best of friends. That friendship had ended when Stefan grew a conscience and started working in the United States Attorney's Office for the District of Columbia as an assistant DA.

When Elena showed Stefan the contents of the disc he said not a word, but left her office and then not one hour later rang her to announce that he had taken care of it. The next day Caroline, who was Stefan's protégé at the DA's office, rang and advised that Stefan had quit and was going to work for Mikaelson Incorporated. About a hundred unanswered voice mails later, Stefan responded by breaking up with her by text and promptly left the city to take up residence in Chicago in which Mikaelson's head office was situated. To say she was devastated was an understatement; if not for the support of Damon and her friends she might have quit.

But she didn't, she remained. Two years in office as Mikaelson's virtual puppet pushing through every piece of tax legislation that might enable the billionaire to become that little bit richer, but still there.

Waiting.

And should Bonnie Bennett manage to find the chink in the devil's armor, if they ever found a way, she would destroy him.


	2. Chapter 1

There was nowhere in the world she felt more at home than in the court room, well maybe the law library or the conference room or judge's chambers – basically wherever law dominated. And wherever law dominated, Caroline Forbes dominated. She had a natural affinity for it, the control freak inside her found comfort in legislation, the almost obsessive requirement to have everything in perfect order a seamless fit to her chosen profession.

Though only too aware, and much too often reminded, that Elena had wanted her to resign and take up a position on the Congresswoman's permanent staff she had politely declined. Caroline wasn't fond of politics or for that matter the majority of politicians, so she had no inclination to turn her short foray into that world into a full time occupation. She supported Elena wholeheartedly but she wasn't willing to give up on her dreams to be her friend's on-staff cheerleader. Besides, Caroline was both an Independent and much too inclined to tell people exactly what she actually thought - not exactly the ideal staffer for anyone who wanted more than a single term in office.

Caroline had felt bad for turning down her friend, but she was no longer the girl so desperate for approval that she would do what everyone else wanted her to. That girl was well and truly dead and buried, she was Caroline Forbes rising star of the DA's office. And at the end of the day Elena didn't really need her anyway, what could she do that Damon, the dick, Salvatore didn't? So no matter how many forlorn looks the brunette threw her way she was steadfast, even after Stefan abandoned them to go work for the enemy.

Still, she felt bad...most of the time. Right now though she was more annoyed. "Stop looking at me like that," she snapped.

"Caroline, I nee…" Elena began.

And she cut her off. "It's not going to happen, I'm happy and if I had to spend quantity time with Salvadork I'd turn homicidal. Do you really want that on your conscience? You know orange isn't my color."

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm just frustrated. This isn't how I envisioned my political career going," Elena said with a deep sigh.

"Didn't you just score a major victory on the welfare bill? Small though the margin was, you were instrumental," she smiled brightly hoping Elena would focus on the positive and forget the many negatives at least for the duration of lunch.

"Not much use if we cannot pay for it and I pretty much insured we can't when I killed the new tax rate initiative," Elena just refused to co-operate.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that proposal was a stinker. I mean really how effective have all the other initiatives to make higher income earners pay more tax really been? You impose a higher rate of tax and they find a loophole to legally avoid it – if you want to make the rich pay more tax try rescinding the many volumes of tax legislation and imposing a flat rate of tax for one and all," Caroline replied as she angrily stabbed at her salad with her fork. This wasn't how she imagined her respite from her large case load would go. She should have known better, after all if this was meant to be a nice relaxing social lunch Elena would have invited Bonnie.

"Wow Caroline, tell me what you really think," Elena snapped back.

It was Caroline's turn to sigh. "I'm sorry that He who must not be named has tainted your dream, but you have to stop asking me to give up mine," she told her in the calmest voice she could manage.

Elena's mouth hung open, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh god, I'm so selfish," her voice barely above a whisper.

And Caroline was back to feeling bad. "Elena, you're not selfish," she reassured her best friend. Caroline could see that Elena didn't believe her and as she was in no mood to listen to Elena's _I should just resign _speech she moved on to a subject one down on the list of things she didn't want to talk about. "Have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since the text; he was in Tennessee more recently," Elena answered with her eyes firmly fixed on her ravioli.

"What on earth was he doing in Tennessee?" she asked before taking a large sip of her wine.

"You don't want to know Blondie," Damon interrupted.

Caroline tensed involuntarily, she was aware that Damon had _changed_ – he had saved her from a national scandal and Elena certainly told her often enough - but she didn't think she would ever be truly comfortable in his company. She'd moved on, _mostly_ gotten over it, but she hadn't forgiven and she would _never_ forget. His hand came to rest on her shoulder and it took everything she had not to jab her fork through the offending appendage.

How was it that he could act as though nothing had happened?

How was it that Elena could?

"Did you need something Damon?" Elena asked, sounding almost as though she were offering her _personal_ services.

Unable to abide the blatant, though perhaps unconscious flirting or endure Damon's unwanted touch a moment longer Caroline rose to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me," she mumbled as she grabbed her purse and headed for the restroom. Once safely ensconced in the man free zone, she stared into the expansive mirror and for a time completely blanked out. The sound of the door opening brought her back to her senses. She ignored the woman who crossed behind her to enter the stalls and after reapplying her lip gloss made way back to the table determined not to let him get to her.

Easier said than done.

Damon was sitting in her chair shoving her salad down his gullet, and worse still polishing off her wine, whilst Elena was reviewing something or other on a tablet. The sight was almost as unwelcome as his arrival was. She huffed in annoyance. "Seriously Damon?"

"What?" he questioned with a mouth full of her food.

"I hope you choke," she bit out and then turned to Elena. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight?"

Elena looked up, her eyes briefly narrowing at Damon's chock-full maw before refocusing on the blonde with a slightly puzzled expression. "Of course, what time was that again?"

"Your _brother's _event starts at 8:30; it's in your schedule," she told her and then slid her eyes to the lunch stealer. "The bad seed is paying for lunch," she said with a big bright smile. Then a couple air kisses with Elena and she was out the door before Damon disposed of enough food to respond. Feeling the need for a little fresh air she walked back to the office where she remained working on evidence briefs until her phone beeped alerting her to a text message from Elena advising she was on her way. She had a brief moment of panic – how did she lose track of time?

Caroline hurriedly filed away her documents and then grabbing her garment bag from behind her office door she traipsed up the hall and let herself into her boss's office. She proceeded to shower in his adjoining en suite (she had asked, well she'd sort of mentioned it…she'd clean up after) and then stepped into her dress, threw her hair up in a loose bun leaving her bangs hanging loose. A quick application of make-up and a strappy pair of stilettos and she was ready. Maybe not up to insecure High School Caroline standards, but more than adequate for the new and improved version.

As it was she still didn't leave the office until five minutes after she was meant to be meeting Tyler. She hurried out of the main office doors tugging on her coat hoping that she'd suddenly turn into the luckiest girl in DC and stumble upon an available cab.

Turned out she didn't need one as there he was, her knight in shining Armani, standing beside his town car with a big grin on his face.

"Tyler," she breathed a relieved sigh.

"Figured you'd be late," he offered in explanation before opening the door for her and assisting her into the car before running around the back and entering on the other side. The moment Tyler's seat-belt was fastened the driver steered the car back into traffic.

"You are a lifesaver," she stated as she placed a light kiss to his cheek.

"You look beautiful Care," he said sincerely and she smiled brightly in return.

They arrived late, but no so late that they missed the introduction and speeches. Caroline thought Jeremy looked particularly uncomfortable in the tailored suite his sister had brought him, she imagined that he would have much preferred a causal jeans and t-shirt opening than the cocktail attire Elena had talked him into. Tyler and her among the first to congratulate him on his very first exhibit, he waved them away clearly embarrassed. She rather suspected he would abscond from his own event if given the opportunity.

When Tyler's attention was claimed by one of his mother's minions she turned her own on Jeremy's art work - she wasn't exactly an expert but she thought his work was good. She sincerely hoped he would do well and his profile would lift because for longest time following his parent's deaths and then the whole thing with Jenna it seemed like Jeremy had gone off the rails for good. Art had brought him back. Well art and Bonnie.

Caroline's eyes moved to the next piece and she was suddenly worrying about a relapse. Its focus was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Jeremy's old flame Anna, its inclusion in the exhibit, one that Bonnie was attending was a recipe for disaster. Bonnie would surely see it, and when she did world war three would start. Caroline's eyes scanned the room for Tyler hopeful that she might convince him to buy it and have it taken off the wall before her best friend came upon it. There was no sign of her boyfriend, but she did see her ex. Matt was in front of another piece which if she was not mistaken drew its inspiration from yet another of Jeremy's past lovers and Matt's sister Vicki who had died in a drug overdose four years earlier.

Matt's forlorn look had her inching to go comfort him, but she doubted he would want her to. Even though he had broken up with her she had taken up with his best friend and it was kind of awkward. Two arms encircled her waist, followed by a series of light kisses upon her neck, she didn't have to turn to know it was Tyler.

"Do you think Matt's okay?" she asked him, her gaze still fixed on their friend.

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" he breathed in her ear.

She turned in his arms so that she could see his face. "I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay."

Tyler's eyes turned to watch Matt, he sighed heavily. "I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on," he said and then his gaze refocused on her. "I think that I love how big your heart is."

Caroline smiled at him, but her thoughts were still firmly on Matt. They had dated three years previous, until he broke up with her because he wasn't ready for a serious commitment that she hadn't actually been asking for. Not too long after she started dating his best friend Tyler and though Matt always maintained he was happy for the two of them Caroline knew they had hurt him. It had taken a long time for him to seem comfortable in the same round with them. They were all friends again now, but not as close as they once were and she wondered if he had anyone he could confide in. Her contemplation of Matt was interrupted when she spied Bonnie approaching the disaster zone. "Oh my god," she said pushing out of Tyler's arms intending to intercept her friend before she discovered Anna's piece.

The moment Bonnie's eyes widened she knew she was already too late, luckily a quick scan of the area confirmed the artist was not within sight. She just hoped he'd stay out of sight because Bonnie looked like she had homicide on her mind, so much so that Caroline didn't think it was wise to approach. "I need a drink," she announced to no one in particular.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson was a vindictive man, quick to anger and slow to forgive. In his wake he had left a trail of broken hearts and dreams, a monument to his success at the expense of others. He did not feel and he did not care, at least as far as those not admitted to his inner circle were aware.

He was rich, he was powerful, and justifiably arrogant. Accustomed to getting what he wanted, when he wanted, those precious few that refused him did so at their own peril. It was so rare an occurrence that he was denied anything he might wish that when such a thing happened it was genuinely shocking.

Elena Gilbert had shocked him, but he had soon brought her into line.

Or so he had thought. The Welfare initiative she had recently spear-headed was an unwelcome development, not because he thought it would have the slightest impact but because such action from "the most right-wing democrat ever elected" might cause an enterprising someone to investigate just why the Congresswoman who systematically demolished all tax proposals that might have a negative effect upon Mikaelson Incorporated's bottom line was suddenly gung-ho on helping the poor.

Clearly Congresswoman Gilbert needed to be reminded of just who was in charge, and being that he was most assuredly in the mood to socialize he figured he may as well do it himself. He entered the gallery with a leggy beauty on each arm, not actually invited to Jeremy Gilbert's oh so thrilling exhibition but rather unlikely to be shown the door. The ladies on his arms were of the usual variety, exceptionally attractive and dependably vapid. His interest in them went no further than their ability to sate his baser instincts, he rather though they were of the opinion his most attractive feature was his bank balance. Dreams of black credit cards embossed with their names swimming through their otherwise empty heads.

If they were exceptionally adept at best they could aspire to a second night in his bed, but no doubt they were hoping that their eagerness and expertise in the boudoir might earn them a more permanent place on his arm. They both of them held certain charms but he was a confirmed bachelor, having no desire to fill the position of Mrs Niklaus Mikaelson and thus far had found neither of them engaging enough to continue their acquaintance passed the events to take place later that evening. Hell, he couldn't even recall their names.

"How quaint," Rebekah sneered behind him.

As she never showed any interest in his collection of bed-warmers he assumed she meant the venue. The gallery was reputable and had helped launch quite a few artists - Klaus had even sourced a few pieces from it for his DC residence - but it had a kind of warehouse vibe not in keeping with Rebekah's Chanel taste. It was, he supposed junkyard chic which fit quite well with Jeremy's graphic art leaning pieces.

A quick purview of the work on display was enough to convince him that young Gilbert had actual talent. It wasn't exactly to his taste, but it was promising and he had no doubt the exhibit would be a success. If Rebekah's insistent complaining was anything to go by the art was as much to her likely as the venue, but thankfully he had the good sense to force Stefan to accompany them so with her talons digging into the other man's arm she directed most of complaints in that direction.

Barely a minute following their arrival he spotted his prey, the good Congresswoman was standing in front of one of the larger pieces sharing a drink and a few serious looking words with her good friend Bonnie Bennett. Being all too familiar with the Bennett witch he held back not overly interested in what it was had her panties in a twist. It was ten minutes before the irritated looking little Miss fix-it left his prey unguarded. Dismissing his late night entertainment he approached the lonesome Elena.

"There's my girl," he said with a wide grin.

Elena choked on her champagne; "_Klaus_."

"You've been rather reckless. What are we going to do about that?" he stared down at her enjoying just how uncomfortable he made her.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said eyeing her drink as though it was capable of saving her.

"You are not supposed to draw undue attention to yourself sweetheart, it might put a kink in my plans. The whole point of having you a position of power is to further my agenda, not your own," he told her in low voice. There was within her eyes an unhealthy amount of defiance, clearly words were not enough. He scanned the room, the Bennett woman was now in the far corner laughing with a rather tasty looking blonde by the hors d'oeuvre table, there was something vaguely familiar about the blonde but he was temporarily unable to place her. His eyes moved passed them and settled on two of Elena's staffers; "I remember them."

Elena's eyes followed his line of sight a curious look taking over her features.

"Did you know that young Dana there is a recreational cocaine user and Chad is a tax evader?" he smiled brightly taking a large sip of his champagne whilst Elena went pale. "Do you think our press friends might be interested?" he asked taking his phone from his pocket and opening his contact list.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody," she pleaded.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do," he responded hitting send. "Dana and Chad," was all he said when the other party answered. "You'll be requiring some new staffers I fear," he smirked.

"What is going on?" Bonnie Bennett had left the blonde to join them.

"Ah Ms Bennett, just the woman I wanted to see," he greeted taking her hand and kissing her knuckles in a most unwelcome gesture if her eyes were any indication. "Elena here has a little chore for you to complete, it is very important that her latest trumpeting of all things underprivileged does not lead to anyone questioning her actions on the Ways and Means Committee."

Bonnie looked at him as though she thought him mad, he turned his gaze upon Tyler Lockwood who was at that very moment wrapping himself around the very same blonde the woman had left to join them. He realized in that moment who the leggy blonde was, Ms Caroline Forbes former campaign manager and Tyler's girlfriend of the last two years or so. "Isn't that sweet," he stated directed their attention to the couple. "Such a pity that Tyler's former drug dependency is all set to make front page tomorrow, unless of course your staffer issue bumps him Elena love. Of course he'd be guaranteed top billing if the press were to discover just why he chose to lose himself in prescription medication," he sighed as though the possibility wasn't appealing. "Poor Sarah, she left us much too soon."

And with that he left them, confident that he would not be the only one up all night - though he rather suspected he'd enjoy his more.


End file.
